Skinsuits, Compression
'''Slitheen: Skinsuits, Compression, Unmasking & Naked''' ''' ''' Skinsuits When a Slitheen requires a new person in their plan for it to work properly, they go along and get the person they need for it. This could be by drawing their attention and then making them fall into a trap. An example is Aliens of London. With the trio or Rup, Jocrassa and Blon working together. They cancel the Alien Expert’s flight so they draw the attention of General Asquith: who was needed of course for the plan. The person is then killed, by what we believe, the claw to their forehead: which creates a hole where the zip is then sown on. The insides of the human are cleared out, and then cleaned. As Rup had no blood on him from unmasking from Asquith for the first time. General Notes: You can hear the skinsuit stretch when it is being unmasked from, as it is too small for the Slitheen. Which links into our next article: Compression. Compression When the Slitheen is inside of it’s skinsuit it farts very loudly. The Slitheen have a collar around their neck, which when inside the skinsuit reduces their size down so they can fit in and impersonate the human. Of course, as the Slitheen want to make as much profit as possible they have the cheapest and oldest compression technology. Which has a lot of negativities to it. Most of them being: Farting, and bad breath which shows the calcium decay. When they unmask, the blue light is going on from when they open the zip until their foot has come out of the suit. When Rup Fel-Fotch unmasked in front of the experts, you could see how his faces was squashed in the suit, and stretching when he was pulling down. As well as it being pushed against the human face when it was unmasking. Unmasking When a Slitheen unmasks, they unzip their forehead which you are then blinded by a blue light, which is the compression fields pressure being released. (If they don’t unmask, they fart even more: why the Slitheen like to be naked.) When the Slitheen has pulled back the top of the forehead, so you can see the Slitheen’s actual head you can see electrical like pulses on it’s skin. This is also the pressure and what creates the blue light. If the Slitheen had no compression technology the skinsuit they were in would just burst: but it is always stretching with the Slitheen unmasking. Unmasking is basically undressing. As we know the Slitheen likes to be naked, or sometimes has to: too relieve all of the pressure. When they are unmasking, about halfway so you can see the Slitheen getting its arms out of the suit, you can see the stretched human face around that area. They also make noises when unmasked such as groaning/growling or squelchy noises. Also when the Slitheen begins to unmask, but it’s head is still in the human skinsuit, it has to close it’s mouth and eyes: but can then re-open when the forehead has been pulled back. But the Slitheen can still talk and keep it’s eyes open if it just opens the zip to scare the person or to release pressure. Naked When a Slitheen is naked, the compression beam stops. And of course, they are much taller as they have to stretch to full height when out of the suit. The Slitheen then have released all of the compression pressure has been released. The Slitheen can move around a lot easier, and also fart when naked to release pressure. ☁